Top Mafia
At level 8, players are able to promote Mafia family members into Top Mafia positions available on your My Mafia tab. Occupying a position as a Top Mafia and promoting others to your own Top Mafia both provide bonuses to your stats and accumulation of money and experience. There are six positions available to promote your Mafia friends: * Mastermind * Wheelman * Button Man * Bodyguard * Safecracker * Bagman * March 10, 2009: Each Top Mafia member will now provide you with unique benefits. * March 17, 2009: Friend Benefits - Earn Rewards for Being in a Friend's Top Mafia Selecting your Top Mafia The following six tables provide some guidance about how various levels on bonuses are determined for your Top Mafia. !align="center" style="padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; background-color: rgb(243, 151, 78);"|Wheelman Bonus !align="center" style="padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; background-color: rgb(177, 161, 198);"|Buttonman Bonus |- !align="center" style="padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; background-color: rgb(213, 154, 148);"|Bodyguard Bonus !align="center" style="padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; background-color: rgb(165, 165, 165);"|Safecracker Bonus !align="center" style="padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; background-color: rgb(152, 186, 89);"|Bagman Bonus |} Demote & Re-Promote Strategy A common strategy among players with large pools of Energy is to Demote their Mastermind after using an Energy Pack. The basic idea is that the total pool of Energy available to level up including the Energy Pack far exceeds the amount of XP needed to level. By eliminating the XP gain from the Mastermind bonus, players are able to complete more Jobs and progress farther along in the Job Mastery. Once the player levels up, they Re-Promote the demoted Mafia member to Mastermind. This strategy is only useful for increasing Job Mastery , or obtaining more Job Preparation Items and/or Special Loot. Experience gained from jobs that is greater than what is required to level carries over to the next level. Energy Packs set your current energy to 125% of the maximum, they don't add that much energy. Leveling resets any amount of energy below 100% to 100%. ''NEW'' Top Mafia On April 30, a new system for the Top Mafia was briefly released, in conjunction with the upcoming Fight Club feature. The new system did not include the six promotion bonuses given previously. This proved overwhelmingly unpopular amongst players, and caused a wave of negative feedback. The old system was promptly restored, and the release of Fight Club was postponed temporarily. UPDATE: '''As of July 2011, this feature has yet to return to the game. Talking with developers it seems that the recent downfall of MAU, WAU and DAU (or Monthly, Weekly and Daily Average Users, respectively) has prompted the development team to put much more emphasis on developing content that the players want and to directly reflect player feedback in the game. This feature seems to have been scrapped but it will be left up as a reference. There are now only '''FOUR rankings, for which you can assign players. However, multiple players can be assigned to some ranks. The new ranks are as follows: *'Captains' *'Lieutenants' *'Enforcers' *'Street Crew' Daily Rewards include a consumable, a loot item, stamina refill, energy refill, or bonus experience. For sending an energy pack to a Top Mafia Memeber you receive 3 experience and for sending a gift you gain 4 experience. News Feed Helpful Bookmarklets *'DKDLMafia:' Download and paste all your mafia info into a spreadsheet so you can sort them there. You'll need Firefox or Chrome and a spreadsheet program like Excel or OpenOffice. Requires using un-frame bookmarklet like Joyka's UnFrameMW first. **Get Bookmarklet - Daniel's MW Tools **Get Bookmarklet - Joyka's Mafia War Tools (UnFrameMW) *'TopMafia': Need help figuring out who to promote? Use this bookmarklet on any of your My Mafia pages and it will add text with bonus values. The bonuses are calculated from Taglianos charts. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'ProfileMafia': Use on any mafia wars profile page, to see what Top Mafia bonuses they give. Similar to the TopMafia bookmarklet, but this acts on profile pages. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools [[This means the Heist value for the old robbing system, not Robbing Wins. This Heist value is not modifiable any longer, therefore only "old" players have values greater than 5%.Category:Guides]] Category:Help Category:Game information